Haunted
by I.T.S.A.L.M.O.S.T.E.V.I.L
Summary: Phoebe relives a vague memory from her past which comes to ruin her present and kills her future. PC! Please Review. Chapter IV is up! Song used, Heartbreaker by Pat Benatar . Please Review!
1. Haunted

[Disclaimer] I don't own Charmed... poo.  
  
[Summary] Phoebe relives a vague memory from her past. She temporarily lived in L.A. before moving back in with her sisters. Songfic. Evanescence- Haunted. Please Review.  
  
[Author's Note] -words here are characters thoughts- & *words here are song lyrics from the song Haunted by Evanescence.* I know Phoebe never really lived in L.A. but it's all part of the story. Rated R for sexual content and explicit language.  
  
Haunted  
  
Phoebe was young when it happened. Barely over 20, on her way home from a club in L.A. She was wearing her usual leather pants with a very vibrant crimson top.  
  
-Ugh... where are my keys?!-  
  
She rummaged through her purse and continued to walk towards her condo.  
  
She could hear footsteps behind her. She turned around, but saw only night's blanket.  
  
-No ones following me. I walk this block all the time. Nothing is there.-  
  
She continued to walk down the block. When she heard heavier footsteps trailing behind her. She whipped around; no one was there.  
  
-It's almost 4am. What idiot would be out at this time?-  
  
She convinced herself that there was nothing stalking her. It was absolutely nothing.  
  
She got to her apartment and walked up the stairs.  
  
-Ergh... cheapass place still hasn't fixed the damn elevator!-  
  
She heard noise coming from behind her. Phoebe turned around but no one was there.  
  
Phoebe had reached her apartment and continued to look for her keys.  
  
-I know it's in here. Where is it?-  
  
After a few more minutes of looking around in her bag she finally pulled out a silver key.  
  
//Thump, Thump//  
  
Phoebe turned around and saw a tall man. He was muscular and was wearing a black trench coat and a ski mask and his hands, gloved.  
  
"What the--"She began  
  
"Shut up!" He screamed at her. She was silenced. "Open up the door."  
  
She did, and he had forced her in.  
  
"Get away from me!!" She yelled, running to her room  
  
*long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
still can't find what keeps me here  
  
when all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there*  
  
The stranger continued to chase after her. She reached her room only to find that the man was right behind her. He had grabbed her by her hair and slowly began to walk towards the bed. He kicked the door shut and threw Phoebe on the floor.  
  
"Please, go away!" She pleaded, crying and gasping loudly.  
  
"You bitch. Shut up." He picked her up and flung her onto the bed.  
  
"Get away from me." She crawled towards the farthest end of the headboard.  
  
He got onto the bed and crept towards Phoebe, who began to bawl louder and louder.  
  
"I said shut up!" Phoebe's bawls change into little whimpers.  
  
The stranger took out ropes from a pocket of his coat. He grabbed Phoebe and laid her out on the bed.  
  
"Don't move." He demanded  
  
"Please. Don't hurt me." Phoebe begged the man, staying as still as she could  
  
"We'll see how bad you want it."  
  
He grabbed her left foot and tied it to the left bed post; he did the same with her right foot, as well as tied her hands to the bed's headboard.  
  
"Now wait." The man left the room and headed for the kitchen.  
  
-AM I GOING TO LIVE THROUGH THIS? GOD. PLEASE LET ME LIVE. I MISS MY SISTERS. WHY HAVE I COME HERE? I MISS THEM. EVEN THOUGH IT SEEMS LIKE I DON'T, I DO. GRAMS, PLEASE HELP ME. PRUE, PIPER? HELP ME. PLEASE.-  
  
He entered the room with a knife in his hand.  
  
"Please, don't kill me. There's money in the closet. I have some jewelry on the dresser. Please don't hurt me."  
  
"Why would I hurt a pretty little thing like you?" his voice was hoarse and walk back to the bed.  
  
He slipped the knife at the bottom of her pants and slit them on one side and then the other leg of her pants. Then he reached back into his coat and pulled out duct tape.  
  
"HELP!!" She screamed "Help!!" her voice grew louder.  
  
"Even though, I love your sexy ass voice. I don't need any interruptions while I punish you."  
  
He cut off a piece of tape and placed it on Phoebe's lips. He screams were now muffled.  
  
He took off Phoebe's slashed pants and revealed her panties.  
  
"Lace? I like that." He continued to say and slid the knife under her top, and slit that as well, revealing her matching lace bra.  
  
*watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down*  
  
Phoebe's eye began to well up; they were filled with pain and misery. Tears began to trickle from her russet eyes.  
  
He slowly ran the cool metal around her almost nude body. The coldness of the steel she felt, the more her tears fell.  
  
He slid the knife under a strap of her underwear and cut it; revealing her vulnerability. He had opened the coat; already he was undressed but kept on his gloves and mask. He was bare and slowly slid into her.  
  
Phoebe tried to moan, yell, something. but no sound came from her fastened lips; only more tears dripped.  
  
The man began to thrust back and forth. faster and faster. She could almost feel her insides being shredded.  
  
*Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
  
your heart pounding in my head*  
  
He continued pleasuring himself using her body and let his hands slip behind her back. He slowly unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts.  
  
He continued to rock back and forth, grabbing, touching, caressing. All Phoebe could do was cry and wait until this condemnation that she has been given ends.  
  
Finally, the man stopped. He was satisfied. A cold grin grew upon his face. And he slid out of her. He picked up Phoebe's rip clothes and placed them into a bag in his coat.  
  
"Baby, you think it's over? It's not. I'm not done with you yet."  
  
He tossed aside the bag and placed his fingers inside her. Phoebe knew what was happening was wrong. But still. it felt so good. He slowly moved up and down; in a circular motion.  
  
*watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down*  
  
She moved her body side to side as if she wanted to get his attention.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
The man thought to himself for a bit. He gazed into Phoebe's eyes. She wasn't crying anymore. She had looked as if she enjoyed it. He took off the duct tape. Phoebe couldn't speak; however. one word slipped her lips "More".  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He raped this girl and still she yearns for more. She raised her torso, craving it so desperately.  
  
"Please" She whispered  
  
"Wait," He took off his mask "This is in the way"  
  
"Don't forget the gloves." She wanted to feel his hands against her body.  
  
He took of the gloves and swept his hands across her body. She whimpered. They were so soft and gentle.  
  
*watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
saving me raping me  
  
watching me*  
  
He lowered his head between her legs and let his tongue speak. She moaned and began to pant.  
  
"Tell me you're name." she said between her groans  
  
He managed to speak "How can I trust you?"  
  
"You trusted me enough. to. take off. the. tape." she said  
  
"Turner...Cole Turner." He spoke and continued to please her.  
  
Both of them not knowing what future they held.  
  
----------------------------  
  
[Author's Note] I'm not sure if I should continue this. I could, but aren't song fics one chapter things? Maybe you (the reviewers) can help me. If you want a following chapter, just review and tell me. Or. if you don't, review anyways!! Thanks!! Review please!! 


	2. Sweet Dreams

[Disclaimer] I don't own Charmed.poo. WB does.  
  
[Summary] Phoebe relives a vague memory from her past. She temporarily lived in L.A. before moving back in with her sisters. Cole is missing and Phoebe is dating Jason.  
  
[Author's Note] -words here are characters thoughts- & *words here are song lyrics from the song "I Dreamed a Dream" from the musical 'Les Miserables'.* I know Phoebe never really lived in L.A. but it's all part of the story. Rated R for sexual content and explicit language. Cole never died. Just disappeared, my story... my rules! PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!  
  
Haunted  
  
*Sweet Dreams*  
  
"Phoebe, are you okay?" Piper walked into the kitchen. Phoebe was shaking; she could barely drink her mocha latte in her hand.  
  
"No... Piper... I'm not. I'm just not." Phoebe put down her cup, her hands still trembling.  
  
Piper took Phoebe and sat her at the kitchen table. Phoebe's eyes widened and seemed confused and unsure.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I... had... this... dream last night, Piper. But it didn't feel like a dream... it felt so real."  
  
"What was this dream about?"  
  
"Well... first I have to tell you something, before I came to the mansion. I lived in Los Angeles for a really short time, as far as I can remember. Something happened and I was in a short concussion, and I don't remember much. But then... I ended up here. And that's it."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's all a blur. but I ended up in a hospital and back to my old tricks before ending back here."  
  
"What does this have to do with the dream?"  
  
"Well...in the dream, I was going back to my old apartment in L.A. and then I was attacked."  
  
"By a demon?"  
  
"Worse... Cole." Piper was stunned. Could Cole have attacked the Charmed Ones before they even became charmed?  
  
*There was a time when men were kind  
  
When their voices were soft  
  
And their words inviting  
  
There was a time when love was blind  
  
And the world was a song  
  
And the song was exciting  
  
There was a time  
  
Then it all went wrong*  
  
"Oh my gosh..." Those were the only words that Piper could say  
  
"Piper, that wasn't the worst part... he raped me and by the end of the dream I wanted him to continue. I wanted him, Piper." Phoebe began to tear.  
  
"How can you tell this dream was not really a dream?"  
  
"I woke up this morning with blood on my bed."  
  
"Maybe you just got you're period." Piper gave a phony smile and tried to reassure her.  
  
"But I just got it last week... Piper, I think my powers are growing. I think I can see the past, too."  
  
"But why this?  
  
"I don't know... I don't know..."  
  
"What don't we know?" Paige walked in her eyes staring curiously at her sisters, whose faces were in shock.  
  
Phoebe and Piper didn't say anything. The story could only be told so many times.  
  
"Hello? Earth to my charming sisters..."  
  
Phoebe got up and just left for work, leaving Piper alone at the table.  
  
"Piper?" Paige sat down. Piper was worried.  
  
*I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
  
When hope was high  
  
And life worth living  
  
I dreamed that love would never die  
  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
  
Then I was young and unafraid  
  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
  
There was no ransom to be paid  
  
No song unsung, no wine untasted*  
  
"Paige, I think Cole raped Phoebe. I think he tried to stop us from becoming the Charmed Ones even before we knew it."  
  
"He raped her? How?"  
  
"When she was younger..."  
  
Wyatt's cries interfered in Piper's sentence. Piper got up and went to tend to her son. Paige stayed where she was and waited for an answer.  
  
-------------------  
  
Phoebe arrived at work and was greeted by a simple peck from Jason.  
  
"There's something wrong, you're kissing is off." He punned. Phoebe didn't laugh, her mind was still on Cole.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Jason... I'm fine." She lied and he knew it "I just need to be alone for a bit okay?"  
  
"Sure..." she went into her office "I guess."  
  
*But the tigers come at night  
  
With their voices soft as thunder  
  
As they tear your hope apart  
  
And they turn your dream to shame*  
  
Phoebe sat in her chair.  
  
-I can't keep thinking about this. I need to take my mind off of it, maybe a nap."  
  
She placed her hands on the desk and let her head lie on it. Soon enough she was dreaming again.  
  
"Cole..." she moaned  
  
He continued to speak best with his tongue, caressing her inner thighs and working his way towards the center.  
  
She continued moaning and tried to hold in her excitement.  
  
He could see her trying to hold back "Don't try and keep everything in... let it out..."  
  
*He slept a summer by my side  
  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
  
He took my childhood in his stride  
  
but he was gone when autumn came*  
  
She didn't want to let it out. She wanted it to soft and quiet, but there was something about he was doing that made her scream.  
  
Jason ran into the room "Phoebe what's wrong?" he was worried  
  
Phoebe awoke, there it was again. She was enjoying Cole touching her, feeling her, continuing to please her.  
  
"Phoebe, are you okay? You were screaming."  
  
Phoebe nodded "Umm... yeah... I'm fine."  
  
"Maybe you should go home Phoebe. get some rest maybe."  
  
*And still I dream he'll come to me  
  
that we will live the years together  
  
but there are dreams that cannot be  
  
and there are storms we cannot weather*  
  
She picked up her bag and some letters "Yeah, rest... that's what I need."  
  
She left work, still feeling the heat from her dream.  
  
*I had a dream my life would be  
  
So different from this hell I'm living  
  
So different now from what it seemed  
  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.*  
  
-----------------------  
  
A/N: So. what do you think? Great chapter? Please Review!! Maybe I will continue this! REVIEW!!! THANKS! 


	3. Deep Breaths

[Disclaimer] I don't own Charmed.poo. WB does.  
  
[Summary] Phoebe relives a vague memory from her past. She temporarily lived in L.A. before moving back in with her sisters. Cole is missing and Phoebe is dating Jason.  
  
[Author's Note] -words here are characters thoughts- & *words here are song lyrics from the song "Harder to Breathe" by Maroon 5.* I know Phoebe never really lived in L.A. but it's all part of the story. Rated R for sexual content and explicit language. Cole never died. Just disappeared, my story... my rules! PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!  
  
Haunted  
  
*Deep Breaths*  
  
Phoebe hurried home. Her hands were shaking and moist.  
  
"Cole, you bastard. Why are you doing this to me?! Now!! When everything was going smoothly! You sick son-of-a-bitch!" she yelled at nothing as she drove home.  
  
"Phoebe, what's going on? I heard about your sweet dreams." Paige said when Phoebe walked through the back door  
  
"Paige," she slammed her bag and letters on the table "There was nothing sweet about them."  
  
Phoebe stomped out of the kitchen.  
  
"It was sarcasm..." she smiled faintly and followed her sister.  
  
"Phoebe what are you doing home? You're supposed to be working and getting your mind off the daydreaming." Piper was sitting on the couch, breast feeding Wyatt.  
  
"Piper... I had another dream. And it was a lot hotter and sweatier and oh so..."  
  
"Please...no details." Paige was disgusted at her mental visual  
  
"Sorry, but we have to know what's going on. I can't let my powers grow like this... into something that's so horrible and unexplainable."  
  
"I talked to Leo about your. dreams... and he's checking with the elders."  
  
A bunch of sparkling blue lights appeared and Leo emerged.  
  
"Hi guys. I have a bit of 'eh' news."  
  
"'eh'? Leo? EH?!" Phoebe was overwhelmed  
  
"Phoebe, Calm down." Paige told her  
  
"Yes. Don't bite my husband's head off, please."  
  
*How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle*  
  
"Well... the elders said this isn't your power. You're not supposed to receive this gift. It wasn't meant for you. It's-"  
  
"I think we get the point Leo." Paige said  
  
"So... I don't understand, how's this happening then?"  
  
"Either someone is sending you past memories or you're remembering them and reliving them.... or..."  
  
"This is your 'eh' news?!" Phoebe began to get annoyed "Leo, you're not helping me at all here. I'm reliving demonic pleasures from my ex demonic, ex source, ex human, EX HUSBAND!"  
  
"I understand Phoebe, but you're going to have to figure this out with your sisters. The elders don't know anything either." Leo said and orbed off again  
  
*You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground I'm walking on*  
  
"Okay, Pheebs... do you remember what you did that night of the dream?"  
  
"Uhh," Phoebe tried to get her mind clear. "I went out with Jason, had a few drinks, tasted this really great new drink "Tourniquet", at this new club, and he drove me back home."  
  
"Maybe.... it was the drink?" Paige questioned  
  
"Maybe... I really don't know."  
  
"A 'reliving the past' drink? Is that possible?" Piper asked  
  
"Maybe... I mean there's a youth drink, you know.... the fountain of youth."  
  
"That exists?"  
  
"You're still questioning all of these things after the whole Sirens, Mummy thing, and gypsies?"  
  
"That's true."  
  
"But maybe it has absolutely nothing to do with anything I did that night. It just happened." Phoebe tried to persuade them  
  
"Phoebe," Piper said "everything has a reason. Everything happens for a purpose."  
  
"Yeah, Pheebs. Piper's right. I think, maybe Cole is sending you these things to get you back?" Paige added  
  
"I don't know. I'm so tired. I can't sleep because Cole's there and I can't live life because Cole might be watching me. I need a place to get away. To just leave!!" Phoebe pleaded  
  
"Hey, what about this?" Paige began flipping through the book of shadows "Cloud Nine?"  
  
"Wow, that's real?" Piper asked. Paige gave her an 'everything is real' look. "Oh."  
  
"Since when did the book of shadows become a getaway brochure?" Phoebe asked.  
  
*When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her  
dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe*  
  
"No idea. But why didn't we find this before when we were really stressed out after all those darn demon attacks?" Paige asked "So whadda say? A table for three on cloud nine?" Phoebe suggested  
  
"Ow!" Piper yelled  
  
"What?"  
  
"He bit me." Piper stared at her sweet son, Wyatt. "Better make that four."  
  
"Wait... It doesn't feel right. The book suddenly having this great getaway, when we've flipped through that book a hundred times and never seen that. And Cloud Nine is one of those romantic places. I think Cole is up to something. Who knows what'll happen on Cloud Nine..."  
  
"I guess... so what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"This is driving me crazy!" Phoebe screamed holding her head  
  
*What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did*  
  
"I guess you like what I'm doing..." Cole smiled slyly  
  
"I do. But isn't it my turn to do something for you?"  
  
"There's an idea, but are you sure you won't run away?"  
  
"I never leave my men unpleased." He grinned and undid the rope.  
  
She got up and threw him into the previous position she was in. She tied him to the bed post.  
  
"Now it's my turn." She slid into him. Up and down, up and down.  
  
He moaned but was still hushed. He watched her enjoying herself using him in this game of seduction. Her turn was quick but very pleasurable. She fell next to him, feeling his breath against her face. They began to kiss, first it was hard... but then it slowly got softer and softer. She broke away and turned into the pillow. He began to caress her neck.  
  
"NO!!!" Phoebe opened her eyes. There is was again. Cole. His memory ripped her apart.  
  
"Phoebe?! Phoebe what's wrong?" Piper was concerned  
  
"Are you okay?" Paige asked  
  
"No, I don't think so." She cupped her hands around her neck "Piper... I can't deal with this anymore." She dropped her hands to her lap.  
  
*Does it kill  
  
Does it burn  
  
Is it painful to learn  
  
That it's me that has all the control*  
  
"Phoebe?" Paige was stunned  
  
"What?" Phoebe was sweating, Cole got to her.  
  
"What happened to your neck?" Paige asked as she pointed to a pink spot on her neck  
  
"What?!" She ran to a mirror. "Oh my god..."  
  
Piper looked at her neck. "Phoebe... is that a hickey?"  
  
"Yes... yes it is."  
  
"It wasn't there 5 minutes ago." Paige said  
  
"Yeah, Paige... I know that. I had another one of those dreams with Cole again. And he began to well..." She pointed at her neck  
  
"Phoebe... this isn't getting any better."  
  
"I don't think it can get any worse."  
  
*Does it thrill  
  
Does it sting  
  
When you feel what I bring  
  
And you wish that you had me to hold*  
  
--------  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I had a lot of things to do. Sorry. I promise if there is a next chapter (which I hope there is, depending on your reviews) it will be posted a lot faster. Please review!! Thanks! 


	4. Breaking Away

[Disclaimer] I don't own Charmed...poo. WB does.  
  
[Summary] Phoebe relives a vague memory from her past. She temporarily lived in L.A. before moving back in with her sisters. Cole is missing and Phoebe is dating Jason.  
  
[Author's Note] -words here are characters thoughts- & *words here are song lyrics from the song "Heartbreaker" by Pat Benatar.* I know Phoebe never really lived in L.A. but it's all part of the story. Rated R for sexual content and explicit language. Cole never died. Just disappeared, my story... my rules! PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!  
  
Haunted  
  
*Breaking Away*  
  
Phoebe's cell phone rang, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Phoebe."  
  
"Hey Jason... what's up?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping we could grab some lunch together... you know if you're feeling better." Jason was hoping to spend some time with her.  
  
"Uh... yeah, sure. I'd love to." Phoebe answered  
  
"Great, meet you at the café on Sunset in half an hour?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be there."  
  
Phoebe hung up.  
  
"Wait, you're going to lunch with Jason?" Piper asked  
  
"Yeah, if I don't he'll think something is up. And I don't need my life to get more complicated than it already is."  
  
"But what about that thing on your neck?" Paige pointed out  
  
"Umm... do you guys have any concealer or something? I kind of ran out."  
  
"Sure hun..." Paige took some out of her bag "but it won't do you much good, That thing is pretty... noticeable."  
  
"Oh... it shouldn't be that bad." Phoebe tried to assured herself; patting on the concealer on her neck.  
  
"Um... Pheebs..." Paige said  
  
"Yeah..." Phoebe continued to pat  
  
"I don't think that's your color. It looks like you got a tan with a turtle neck on."  
  
"Ugh," Phoebe exasperated "I hate my life." She plopped down on the sofa.  
  
"Aww... it'll be okay. Just use my concealer." Piper smiled and placed Wyatt on Phoebe's lap.  
  
"Hey you... you know you're auntie loves you. Really, really loves you!" Phoebe laughed and gave Wyatt back to Piper.  
  
"Now what?" Paige asked  
  
Phoebe got up and went upstairs.  
  
"Where are you going?" Piper asked  
  
"I'm getting your concealer, I have a date." Phoebe continued up.  
  
----------------------**  
  
"Hey Jason." Phoebe smiled in her leather skirt and halter top.  
  
"Hi Phoebe." He smiled and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek  
  
"Are you feeling better?" they sat down at a table close to the window.  
  
"Yeah, much better."  
  
"What was up with you earlier? Why were you screaming?"  
  
"I just had a bad dream... that's all." She guaranteed him  
  
"Are you sure? You seemed like you had a fever on your way out. You seemed a little... uhh... sweaty."  
  
"I was fine, I promise."  
  
"Are you fine now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then, are you fine with skipping all this and going to my place?"  
  
"Yeah, that's an idea." They got up and into his blue BMW.  
  
-----------------------**  
  
She could feel Cole pressing hard against her lips; feeling his tongue slide into her mouth. She gladly welcomed it and caressed it back. He broke free of their lock and got atop her. She held her ankles and he slowly slid into her again. He rocked slowly at first, then harder and harder; slowly penetrating her.  
  
"Cole..." she moaned.  
  
**  
  
"Cole?" Jason broke free of their grasp "Phoebe... is that why you've been acting so weird lately? Have you been seeing Cole?"  
  
"No, Jason. I haven't..." She slid out from under the covers; a blanket wrapped around her. She walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Cole... I know you're out there, and I know some how you can hear me. So I am warning your sorry ass, leave me alone now or else I will kill you, even if I die trying." She whispered into a mirror.  
  
*Your love is like a tidal wave, spinning over my head  
  
Drownin' me in your promises, better left unsaid  
  
You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be*  
  
".phoebe." she heard a voice whisper  
  
"Cole? Where are you?" Phoebe got louder. Someone knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"Phoebe, can you come out? We need to talk about this." She opened the door and saw a tall man standing there.  
  
"Cole, you bastard!" She gave him a right uppercut. The man fell to the floor.  
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing?!" Jason was on the floor, massaging his jaw.  
  
"Oh... my... gosh, Jason... I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else." She helped him up.  
  
"You mean Cole?"  
  
"Ermm... yeahh..."  
  
"Why would Cole be in my apartment?" Jason asked  
  
"I don't know, Jason. I'm so sorry. I was just-"  
  
*You're a Heartbreaker  
  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
  
Don't you mess around with me!  
  
You're a Heartbreaker  
  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
  
Don't you mess around - NO NO NO*  
  
"I have a lot of work to do, Phoebe. I think it's best if you leave." He said, staring down at the floor.  
  
"Oh... yeah, sure... I shouldn't be interfering in your work. Give me a minute to get dressed." She picked up her clothes and went back into the bathroom. She put back on her skirt and top. And began to look into the mirror and put on her make-up.  
  
"Phoebe..." Cole's face appeared in the mirror.  
  
"Cole..." she placed her hand on the mirror but only felt the cold glass. Anger filled her veins, "YOU BASTARD!" she struck the mirror, breaking it into numerous tiny pieces... leaving her hand bloody and scuffed.  
  
"I'm going crazy..." she put away her make-up and wrapped her hand in a towel  
  
*Your love has set my soul on fire, burnin' out of control  
  
You taught me the ways of desire, now its takin' its toll  
  
You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be*  
  
-------------------**  
  
"Leo!" she called as she entered the Manor.  
  
"Phoebe, what's wrong?" she exposed her bruised hand  
  
"What happened? Cole?" Piper rushed in, staring at Phoebe's gruesome cuts  
  
"No... not exactly, I broke Jason's bathroom mirror." Leo healed her hand  
  
*You're a Heartbreaker  
  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
  
Don't you mess around with me!  
  
You're a Heartbreaker  
  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
  
Don't you mess around - NO NO NO!*  
  
"Why? I thought Cole was in it..." she said walking into the family room and relaxing back down on the couch.  
  
"You thought Cole was in Jason's mirror?" Paige walked in with the Book of Shadows clutched in her hands "Was he Snow White's wicked step mom?"  
  
"Paige, you're not helping. I swear I saw Cole whisper my name in Jason's bathroom mirror." Phoebe was reasoning with them  
  
"Phoebe... maybe you should rest. Maybe you drank too much the other night..." Piper suggested  
  
"No, I didn't... why are you guys against Cole being up to this?" Leo, Paige, and Piper were silent.  
  
*You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be  
  
You're a Heartbreaker  
  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
  
Don't you mess around with me!  
  
You're a Heartbreaker  
  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
  
Don't you mess around with me!*  
  
"What's going on you guys? What aren't you telling me?" Phoebe demanded to know.  
  
"Phoebe," Piper said "before you came in Leo told us that the Elders found Cole-"  
  
"Well, that's great. Let's vanquish his demonic ass so I can go back to Jason."  
  
"Phoebe... the Elders found Cole's body. He's dead Phoebe."  
  
"Dead?" Phoebe was stunned  
  
*You're a Heartbreaker  
  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
  
Don't you mess around with me!  
  
You're a Heartbreaker  
  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
  
Don't you mess around with me!*  
  
"...phoebe..." she heard Cole's voice whisper  
  
---------------------------**  
  
[Author's Note]- Yuck, long chapter. Don't worry, Cole isn't in the demonic wastelands... but he is-Well, you'll see next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review!! I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! Until next time.... 


End file.
